pokemon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charmeleon
Charmeleon (チャミリオン, Chāmirion) is a Fire-type Flame Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Charmander starting at level 16 than evolves into Charizard at level 36. ".''" :—Charmeleon. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor (4Kids): Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (PUSA): Not Known (both English and Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Charmeleon is a tailed bipedal, reptilian creature similar to Charmander. It has crimson scales that are much darker than that of the bright orange Charmander. It has a tail with the tip burning with fire, a trait seen in many Fire-type Pokémon, especially the Charmander evolutionary line. If its tail is extinguished, it will also weaken or die like its prior evolution, though this has never happened in the anime or in game. Its skull has developed a horn-like protrusion to the rear and its mouth has elongated into a snout. It has a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its front and back claws are far sharper and longer than Charmander. Gender differences * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Crimson Red, White (underside) * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: 3'07" * Weight: 41.9 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Special abilities Charmeleon can breathe fire. This fire is much hotter than Charmander's. This is a result of a larger flame burning at the tip of its tail than that of Charmander's. It possesses incredibly large claws which it utilizes in its powerful Slash attack. Its tail is also very powerful, having enough strength to lift an adult man. Behavior Charmeleon tend to be stubborn, bad-tempered, and simply hotheaded. Due to their incredible power at such a low level, they can easily feel they are better than their Trainers are and will sometimes disregard attack commands. When tame, however, they are a formidable opponent and a loyal partner. Wild Charmeleon are ready to evolve when they begin to travel in different areas battling random opponents, and the flames on their tails begin to flash larger. Habitat Charmeleon are rare in the wild, but thrive in harsh environments such as craggy mountains and active volcanoes. Charmeleon also dwell in large numbers in abandoned mines and heated valleys. It is most likely to be found in Kanto. Diet :Main article: Pokémon food Charmeleon when in the wild will hunt solitary much unlike Charmander who hunt in packs. Their diet consists that of the average omnivorous Pokémon diet. Trainers with this Pokémon Main Ritchie's Charmeleon Ritchie's Charmander, nicknamed Zippo, evolved into a Charmeleon off-screen and was first seen in its evolved form during in Pokémon Tower at Lavender Town in Mystery of the Ghost in the Tower. It then evolved into a Charizard at the Silph Co. battles against Team Rocket. Ash's Charmeleon Ash's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon in March of the Exeggutor Squad. It quickly evolved into Charizard soon after, in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. Calem's Charmeleon Calem's Charmander, Salamè, evolved into a Charmeleon alongside Marisso who evolved into a Quilladin in Quilladin Stands. Alain's Charmeleon A Charmeleon appeared in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special II as the pre-evolved form of Alain's Charizard. Trevor's Charmeleon Trevor's Charmeleon appeared in A Legendary Photo Op! after having evolved from a Charmander. It was later revealed to have evolved into Charizard during A League of His Own!. Other Sam used a Charmeleon in Celebi: Voice of the Forest to battle the Iron-Masked Marauder. Minor appearances A Charmeleon was seen on TV in The Breeding Center Secret. A Charmeleon also appeared under the ownership of a Trainer named Jimmy in Judgment Day. Charmeleon also appeared in Once More With Reeling. In The Crystal Onix, Mateo used a Charmeleon to make glass and battle the titular Crystal Onix. Pokédex entry Charmeleon, Flame Pokémon. The evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon knocks down opponents with its tail, which is exceptionally strong, then defeats them using razor sharp claws. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up * Scratch * Growl * Ember * Smoke Screen * Dragon Rage * Metal Claw * Leer * Rage * Scary Face * Fire Fang * Flame Burst * Slash * Dragon Rage * Flamethrower * Fire Spin * Inferno By TM/HM By breeding See also External links * Charmeleon The Pokémon Wiki * Charmeleon Bulbapedia, the Community-Driven Pokémon Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon